Inuyasha: Deep Soul
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome discover feelings that they never thought they had for eachother. Is Kikyou even an obstacle?


Lina: Inuyasha oneshot, haven't done one of these in awhile, so I shall! hehe. hopefully it will be good, but I don't know since my creativeness is running dry right now.

Inu: I'll help get it back!

Lina: okay, here we go. Inuyasha: Deep Soul

Inuyasha: Deep Soul

Kagome stood on a rock overlooking her shrine, it was early in the morning, the sun was just rising, and mist covered the ground. Kagome took a deep breath in, taking in the scenery. For some reason, she could not sleep the night before. Well, she knew the reason. Right before she left, Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyou. She did not hate Kikyou, but she should. That was what her mind was telling her, she just could not bring herself to do it. She was also a sort of priestess, and could relate to her. Plus, she knew what was in her heart. Even though Kikyou was now evil and wanted Inuyasha to die with her, Kagome could still not hate her.

"Kagome! Breakfast!" Her mother's voice could be overheard a few minutes later. Today she was going to be a normal, high school student who lives at a mystical shrine. She smiled at this thought, and went down the hill to the main house. She opened the door and there was Inuyasha, sitting on the floor next to the table, playing with their cat.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" She asked. Inuyasha was almost hurt by this, he put down the oversized cat and backed up a bit.

"I'm here to get you, it's been three days, and we need to get going," Inuyasha retorted, not showing the hurt in his voice.

"Well, get moving then. You can search on your own. I have tests coming up that I have to take, otherwise I might not make it into college! I don't plan on doing this forever, you know," Kagome stated. Inuyasha was even more hurt by this, stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"That wasn't very nice, dear. He came all this way to see you, he looked worried when he came in," her mother said. Kagome sighed and went outside, to where he still was, surprisingly.

"I'm… sorry. I just have a lot of pressure on me right now. With tests and being the only one who can see the jewel shards and stuff," she started. Inuyasha was surprised at this. She was actually apologizing? That's something Kagome never did.

"I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have come. I'll go back," Inuyasha replied.

"No, it's okay, you can stay," she said. Inuyasha looked at her funny. This was unusual, she would usually scream some more.

Meanwhile back in the feudal era, Miroku and Sango were enjoying a cup of tea at a small shop in Kaede's town. They were told to wait there while Inuyasha went to get Kagome. Shippou was hanging out with Kaede and some of the villagers.

"Miroku, what do you think of those two? Inuyasha and Kagome I mean," Sango asked, out of the blue.

"Well, I think it will never work. Inuyasha's still not over Kikyou yet, and if Kagome never tells him how she feels, how do you think that's going to work?" Miroku asked, sipping his tea.

"Well, you're pessimistic," Sango mumbled.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, nothing. Anyways, do you think we should wait here, or by the well?" Sango asked, also taking a sip of tea.

"Sure, we can wait at the well. I'm sure they will be back soon, you know Inuyasha, always wanting to go right away," Miroku stated, getting up. They walked to the well together, after paying for their drinks, of course.

"You never said anything about what you would do after all of the shards are collected. You really would not come back?" Inuyasha asked, pouting a bit. The two were talking outside, Kagome still had a little while before school started, so they had decided to talk.

"Maybe. I have not decided yet. If something… doesn't happen, maybe," Kagome stated, getting quiet.

"What? What will happen?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome blinked.

"You and… Kikyou," Kagome whispered.

"What! Is that what you're worried about? I've told you before, that I used to love her, right? Now she's just a puppet. I could not possibly…" Inuyasha stopped.

"Yeah, tell me that you don't love her, look me in the eye, even though she's a walking shell, with no soul of her own, you still care about her, am I right? Tell me!" Kagome yelled, making Inuyasha wince.

"I… I don't, I love you," Inuyasha muttered, looking at her and then away quickly. Kagome blushed, tears still forming in her eyes.

"Well, I wasn't, expecting that," she said. There was a moment of silence, which seemed to last forever. Then Kagome broke it. "I should get to class! I'll come back after. See you then!" Kagome walked off. Inuyasha decided to go back to the feadal era, to tell Miroku and the others, after standing still for about ten minutes. He did not realize what he just said to her. He loved her? How did that ever reach his lips? He returned to the feudal era, to see Miroku and Sango standing there.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Uh… I… I think I just made a huge mistake," he replied, still with a blank expression on his face.

"What is that?" Sango asked, curious as to why he wasn't dragging her back by the ear.

"I… told her… I loved her," he stated, sinking down on the edge of the well.

"Isn't that a good thing? You do love her, don't you?" Miroku asked, smiling.

"I… I don't know. I just blurted it out, she asked me if I still love Kikyou, and it sort of, came out," Inuyasha said, still stuttering.

"Well, look at it this way, you got it out, so it has to be the truth," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I guess," he said. Shippou came up to them with Kaede.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"She'll be back after her classes, I guess I'll talk to her then," Inuyasha replied.

It seemed like forever for Inuyasha. Finally, Kagome came back. She looked exhausted from the classes, but was glad to see everyone again. Shippou hugged her. She gave out snacks, like potato chips and candy to everyone. Then the hard part came, she was alone with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku had explained what had happened to Kaede and Shippou, so they left the two to talk. The sun was setting and it was silent except for the wind blowing through the trees.

"Kagome, what I said before… I…" Inuyasha started. Kagome put a finger to his lips. He blushed.

"You don't have to say it. You don't love me, I know. But I… I want you to know that I have the same feelings as Kikyou, that is… I…" Kagome started. She could not get the words out. She felt as if her whole body had froze right there. Inuyasha suddenly took her in his arms. She turned bright red. "Inu… Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked, quietly.

"I love you, Kagome. I don't want anyone else. Kikyou is just a shell now, so there is no way that I could possibly love her, and she says she loves me, but she's just being manipulative. I need you here, Kagome. I've told you that once now, already. I need you," Inuyasha said, almost whispering. Tears filled Kagome's eyes. She never thought she would ever hear him say those words. He had loved Kikyou completely, given everything for her. He would have even become human. Kikyou is the one he should be going after.

"Thank you, and I love you, too," Kagome stated, closing her eyes. They backed up a bit, then leaned in so that their lips touched. Inuyasha was holding Kagome's shoulders gently. Of course Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and even Kaede were watching from behind the bushes. They all smiled.

The sun set, as the two pulled away slowly. They smiled at eachother, and they did not need to speak. Their words were communicated perfectly, they knew eachother's thoughts. Everything was going to be all right.

The End

Lina: Hope you liked! Hehe. I know, did not do much in the fic, but it was mainly focusing on Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings. Next fic will be Miroku. Torturing him that is!

Miroku: You're so evil! (Runs and hides)

Lina: hehehehe. tis going to be fun. still hate him a tiny bit.

Inu: Thank you for the spot light.

Lina: You're welcome. Please review, and be nice! There may be a sequal if you are! Ja ne! 


End file.
